Display systems are widely used in horology. Mechanisms currently used for display are dragging, instantaneous or semi-instantaneous mechanisms. Current mechanisms may make it difficult to correct the display member, such as the calendar, in proximity to the change of the display member and require the use of a safety device to avoid damage. Moreover current correction devices may cause stress in the gear train when the display is corrected.